


L'odeur des cendres

by Nelja



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Action, Angst, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Supernatural Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adashino acommpagne Ginko pour une consultation. Une nouvelle maladie, ou un mushi inconnu ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'odeur des cendres

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Yuki Urushibara.

Le voyageur qui quitte le village nommé Hinawa et se dirige vers les montagnes peut trouver sur son chemin une vieille stèle. Elle est couverte de mousse, et rien ne la distingue à des yeux inattentifs d'une pierre usée par le temps. Mais ceux qui la cherchent avec soin, ou qui sont simplement guidés par le hasard, peuvent y lire l'histoire du sage ermite du village.

Il vivait il y a très longtemps, au sommet de la montagne. Il marchait toujours entièrement nu, dans la neige, sous le soleil ardent, dans les herbes tranchantes. Mais il était enveloppé d'un halo de lumière qui marquait sa sainteté, tellement éblouissant qu'il détournait les regards de sa nudité, et qui le protégeait du froid comme de l'éclat du soleil.

L'empereur, ayant entendu dire qu'un saint homme vivait ainsi dans les montagnes, voulut lui montrer son admiration. Il lui fit tisser, avec les soies les plus belles, des habits d'une douceur, d'une beauté et d'une solidité exceptionnelles. L'ermite reçut le présent et n'osa le refuser.

Il enfila donc les riches soieries ; mais en l'espace de quelques minutes, elles tombèrent en poussière, le laissant à nouveau vêtu de sa seule aura d'or et de lumière.

* * *

C'était la fin du printemps, le moment idéal pour apprécier un bol de sake bu la nuit, sous les étoiles. 

"Je repartirai demain." annonça Ginko.

Adashino grogna : "Tu peux bien rester quelques jours de plus..."

"He, si je reste trop longtemps, je n'aurai plus d'histoire à te raconter, et tout le mystère se dissiperait !" plaisanta Ginko. Puis, plus sérieusement. "Il faut que j'y aille."

Adashino hocha la tête ; il avait compris.

A ce moment, un appel monta du chemin d'en bas. "Monsieur le médecin !"

"On ne devrait pas déranger quelqu'un au cours d'une si belle nuit avec un ami." soupira Adashino. "J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave." Il répondit à l'appel "Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Il parait qu'il y a un médecin dans cette ville ?"

Adashino recevait parfois de tels visiteurs, venus de villages voisins où on ne trouvait pour soigner les gens qu'un ancien qui savait vaguement traiter une blessure. Ils décrivaient les symptômes de la maladie, repartaient parfois avec un remède, parfois avec des conseils, parfois avec un aveu d'impuissance devant un tel mal ; et de temps en temps avec juste la certitude que les médecins ne savaient finalement rien, quand ce n'était pas un des maux les plus courants qu'Adashino savait identifier avec une vague description.

Parfois, aussi, quand il n'y avait que peu de jours de marche et qu'il estimait qu'il y avait un espoir, il faisait le chemin à pied pour tenter d'avoir un meilleur diagnostic et de guérir le malade.

"C'est moi." répondit-il, essayant de dissiper les brumes du sake pour retrouver l'assurance calme d'un professionnel. "Que se passe-t-il ?"

Un vieil homme gravit lentement les quelques mètres de sentier. "Nous avons besoin de vous à Hinawa. Une femme est morte."

"Je ne peux plus rien faire pour elle, donc." constata Adashino, essayant sans succès de détendre l'atmosphère lourde que l'homme semblait traîner derrière lui.

"Son fils suit le même chemin." dit l'homme, "et nous ne savons quoi faire."

"Quels sont les symptômes ?" demanda immédiatement Adashino. Puis, devant l'air d'incompréhension du vieux : "Comment est-elle morte ?"

"Elle a brûlé de l'intérieur."

"Beaucoup de fièvre, donc ?"

L'homme eut un rictus déplaisant qui découvrit ses gencives édentées. "Si ce n'était que ça. Il n'en restait plus que des cendres."

Adashino et Ginko se regardèrent longuement. "Je crains que ce cas te concerne plus que moi." dit le médecin.

"Je ne sais pas..." Ginko fouillait ses souvenirs. "Il y a des mushi liés au feu, mais il ne me semble pas me rappeler d'une telle chose."

Le vieux les fixait alternativement, avant de décider qu'il n'avait pas à choisir et que deux spécialistes valaient mieux qu'un. "Alors messieurs, si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, allez-vous m'accompagner jusqu'au village et faire quelque chose ?"

Adashino regarda Ginko en coin : "J'adorerais te regarder travailler, pour une fois." C'était une chose d'entendre des histoires de mushi, mais ce serait une tout autre affaire d'en voir, d'assister de ses yeux à la moindre des découvertes fascinantes de Ginko.

Ginko haussa les épaules : "Rien ne prouve que c'est un mushi. Cela pourrait être une maladie tout à fait normale, juste inconnue. Ou encore autre chose."

"Si tu y vas, j'y vais." lança Adashino d'un air de défi.

"Je devais partir de toute façon." Ginko regarda le vieil homme. "On dirait que vous aurez de la compagnie pour le voyage de retour."

"Je vous suis reconnaissant..." bredouilla-t-il, "monsieur le médecin, monsieur le mushishi."

* * *

Le soleil faisait déjà évaporer la rosée quand ils se mirent en route, chacun portant ses affaires. Leur guide avait assuré qu'ils pourraient arriver à Hinawa en une journée de marche, s'ils ne paressaient pas en chemin ; et Ginko le pressait de dire à l'avance tous les détails de la maladie et des circonstances.

"Non, elle ne souffrait pas avant que cela arrive. Elle allait même très bien. Vraiment très bien. Et puis, ce soir-là, il y a eu une grande lumière qui venait de sa maison, et le corps n'était même plus reconnaissable. Juste un petit tas de cendres. Ca ne sentait même pas le brûlé, ni le sang, mais une odeur un peu sucrée... et le gamin, qui était là, qui pleurait, qui disait que sa mère avait brûlé..."

"Si il n'y a eu aucune souffrance préalable," interrompit Adashino, "pourquoi avez-vous peur pour son fils."

"Il va bien." murmura le vieil homme d'une voix sombre.

"Mais..."

"Vous comprendrez quand vous le verrez."

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à suivre cet homme pour aller voir un enfant qui allait parfaitement bien, fils d'une femme morte dans des circonstances complètement mystérieuses. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans les paroles de leur guide qui faisait qu'ils ne pouvaient douter de sa sincérité et de sa conviction, malgré son air blasé.

Il avait fait tout ce chemin malgré son âge ; une telle histoire ne pouvait pas être inventée, alors qu'on peut en imaginer tant de plus crédibles et de plus complètes. Voilà ce que pensaient les deux hommes en marchant sous la voute des feuilles, et la douceur de ce trajet fait ensemble dans la fraîcheur de l'ombrage faisait peu pour combattre leur curiosité.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent effectivement au village alors que la nuit finissait de tomber, le soleil avait déjà disparu derrière la montagne, mais le ciel encore teinté de bleu pas tout à fait sombre leur permettait de voir encore juste suffisamment où ils posaient leurs pieds.

"Je suis épuisé." grogna Adashino. "Où est l'enfant ?"

"Peut-être voulez-vous attendre demain ?" demanda le vieillard.

"Sa mère est morte une nuit, avez-vous dit." fit remarquer Ginko. "Nous ne sommes pas venus jusqu'ici pour risquer de le voir disparaître maintenant."

Le vieil homme hocha la tête. "Je vous suis reconnaissant." Il s'approcha d'une petite maison de bois "Noeru, ces gens sont venus du village d'en bas pour te voir..."

"Pour quoi faire ?"

"Pour parler de la mort d'Ichiko."

Un enfant sortit de la cabane ; il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. "Il n'y a rien à dire. Ma mère était forte, plus que tu ne le seras jamais, et elle m'a donné sa force, pour que je n'aie pas besoin de toi."

"Mais serait-il posible de seulement t'examiner ? Juste au cas où il y aurait quelque chose qui ne va pas ?"

Adashino et Ginko se regardèrent. Ils étaient en train de craindre la même chose : si on les avait fait venir juste pour une sombre affaire de famille... cet enfant semblait en pleine santé.

"Je vais parfaitement bien !"

Le vieil homme voulut prendre l'enfant par la main ; mais Noeru l'envoya voler en l'air, avant de s'enfuir si rapidement que le regard avait du mal à la suivre.

Adashino alla relever l'homme et s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Celui-ci articula péniblement "Je crois que vous comprenez ce que je voulais dire... et que vous allez devoir me croire, maintenant."

Adashino lança à Ginko, avec une satisfaction très peu dissimulée: "He he, on dirait que j'avais raison. Ce n'est clairement pas une affaire pour moi."

"Venez dormir chez moi." proposa le vieux. "C'est suffisamment grand et confortable, peut-être sera-t-il de meilleure humeur demain matin."

"Je crois que je vais l'attendre ici." Adashino se tendit aux paroles de Ginko. "Non, je ne crois pas que je risque grand chose. Mais il vaut mieux que je sois seul. Et puis, je me demande si notre hôte n'a pas besoin d'un bandage un peu soigné."

Ce n'était pas entièrement faux.

Adashino suivit le vieil homme jusque chez lui, se retournant fréquemment pour lancer des regards nerveux vers la cabane où Ginko s'était installé.

* * *

"Je suis de ton côté." commença prudemment Ginko, dès que Noeru regagna l'intérieur pauvre de sa maison.

L'enfant le regarda d'un oeil noir. "Et comment savez-vous de quel côté je suis, moi ?"

"Je sais que cet homme qui nous a amenés ici a mal agi envers ta mère, et je voulais savoir plus en détail ce qui s'était passé..."

"Il nous a laissés crever de faim, voilà ce qui s'est passé ! Quand mon père est mort et qu'elle a dû se tuer au travail, il ne nous a rien donné, alors qu'il a à manger tant qu'il veut ! Il n'a pas voulu la ramener chez lui, il voulait me prendre, seulement moi, mais on a toujours dit non ! Je le déteste, il n'arrêtait pas d'ennuyer maman pour ça, il disait du mal d'elle dans tout le village, et je crois que c'est lui qui a tué mon petit renard, un jour on ne l'a plus revu ! Encore maintenant que je suis fort, il dit à tout le monde de ne pas m'employer, parce qu'ils pourraient attraper la "maladie" de maman, il dit ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, je peux courir très vite, je vais jusqu'au village voisin, et là ils ne savent pas, je travaille dur et ils me donnent du riz."

"Mais alors, comment penses-tu que ta mère est morte ?"

"Elle a brûlé toute son énergie pour moi." dit l'enfant avec fierté, "et elle m'a donné ce qui lui restait !"

Ginko baissa la voix "Est-ce que je peux savoir comment ça s'est passé ? Et quand ?"

"Je n'ai pas compté les jours..." répondit l'enfant "Il y a eu une grande lumière et une bonne odeur, et je n'ai pas compris au début, et j'ai pleuré ; mais ensuite j'ai compris que j'avais récupéré sa force et qu'elle était à l'intérieur de moi."

"Je pourrais t'examiner, peut-être comprendre ce qui est arrivé à ta mère, empêcher que cela t'arrive..."

"Je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle est devenue." dit l'enfant. "Et je n'ai peur de rien, et surtout pas de mourir."

"Tu n'as pas peur d'un petit examen, donc." plaisanta Ginko.

Mais le regard sérieux et fier de l'enfant le coupa dans son élan. "Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois payé par mon grand-père pour dire à tout le monde que je suis malade. Je ne te crois pas quand tu dis que tu es avec moi."

Quel sale gosse, soupira intérieurement Ginko.

Mais le sale gosse en question pouvait l'envoyer s'écraser contre le mur de la pièce d'un coup de poignet, et avait l'air par contre disposé à le laisser passer la nuit ici s'il le laissait tranquille, aussi il choisit de ne pas insister ce soir-là et de dormir enroulé dans sa couverture.

* * *

"Et donc," continua Adashino, "j'ai profité de ma présence ici pour donner une recette de cataplasme à la femme de notre hôte - enfin, de mon hôte - qui avait de sales rhumatismes. Ensuite, je me suis dit que puisque j'avais commencé, je pouvais aussi bien faire le tour des maisons... ces gens ne connaissent même pas certains des remèdes les plus simples. j'ai reçu suffisamment d'invitations à déjeuner pour qu'on puisse rester ici une semaine... et toi ?"

"Je crois que j'ai découvert quelques éléments, oui..."

"Tiens, tu savais que celui qui nous a fait venir était le père du père de l'enfant ?"

"Oui."

"Eh bien, puisque tu sais déjà tout, ce n'est pas la peine que je te raconte !"

Ginko eut un sourire amusé "Si tu avais quelques informations sur la mère, par contre, cela pourrait aider, oui. Quand est-elle morte ?"

"Alors !" Adashino semblait très fier qu'on ait recours à ses connaissances fraichement acquises. "Cela fait bientôt trois semaines."

"Et était-elle reconnue pour être particulièrement forte, elle aussi ?"

"Oh oui ! Rien comme le gamin, bien sûr, mais ils disaient qu'elle n'avait pas son pareil pour porter les lourdes charges. Son mari était mort, il avait bien fallu qu'elle fasse du travail d'homme. Au début ça avait été très dur, mais depuis six mois environ, elle s'était habituée, disent-ils." Il reprit un ton plus sérieux "Je suppose que c'est juste qu'elle le cachait mieux. Tu sais ce que c'est ?"

"Je n'en suis pas sûr... ah oui, aurais-tu entendu dire qu'ils auraient eu un renard apprivoisé ?"

"Oui, et on m'en a dit du mal. Il se promenait eu milieu des humains sans aucune peur, il ripostait plutôt que de fuir quand on l'attaquait, et il ne se laissait jamais attraper. Aussi indomptable que la mère et l'enfant. Mais finalement, quelqu'un a dû l'avoir, puisqu'il a disparu, et ils n'en ont plus jamais reparlé."

"Je vois..." dit Ginko en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette, laissant délibérément attendre le médecin avant d'expliquer plus avant.

"Tu sais ce qui se passe ?" demanda avidement Adashino.

Ginko décida de ne pas le tourmenter plus longtemps : "As-tu entendu une légende sur un guerrier qui défend un pont toute une nuit, contre des centaines d'ennemis ? Ou bien d'un pauvre paysan qui vainc à lui tout seul l'armée d'un grand seigneur ?"

"Probablement. Mais je ne saurais pas me rappeler d'où vient la légende. Je dois l'avoir dans des rouleaux..."

"Ce n'est pas très important. Elle existe toujours et partout. C'est un mushi qui fait ça ; il vit en association avec les humains. On ne sait pas s'il les choisit parce qu'ils ont une quête à accomplir, ou si au contraire n'importe qui doté d'une telle force se retrouve tenté de se battre pour quelque chose. Mais cela pourrait très bien être cela, dans le cas qui nous intéresse. Dans ce cas, l'enfant aurait raison. C'est un mushi qui n'apporte que du bien ; à son porteur, bien sûr, pas à ses adversaires. D'où l'inquiétude du grand-père. Noeru ne l'aime pas, et il est encore trop petit pour comprendre qu'il n'y a pas grand chose qui puisse l'arrêter."

"Tu penses que c'est ça ? Qu'il veut juste que l'enfant perde sa force !?" 

"Sauf que la mère est effectivement morte." continua Ginko d'une voix soucieuse "mais s'il ne me laisse pas l'examiner, je ne peux pas dire si c'est bien ce mushi, si c'est une forme différente qui finit par être dangereuse, ou si c'est tout à fait autre chose. Il se fixe dans le corps. On ne peut pas le voir de l'extérieur. Je n'en ai jamais vu, bien sûr, mais j'ai des rouleaux dessus, je reconnaîtrai sa forme."

"Et comment finissent, en général, les porteurs de ce mushi, s'ils ne brûlent pas ?"

"Ca dépend. Parfois, ils finissent par mourir de leur belle mort, leur corps est mis en terre, et la terre y donne de plus beaux fruits. Ou parfois, ils finissent corrompus, et leur force les abandonne, pour rejoindre un homme qui prendra le pouvoir à sa place, et qui est supposé avoir le coeur plus pur."

"Seulement supposé ?" demanda Adashino sarcastiquement, mais il pouvait mal dissimuler l'enthousiasme avec lequel il buvait les paroles de Ginko.

Le mushishi haussa les épaules : "Ce n'est pas entièrement absurde. Parfois, des mushi sont attirés par des émotions ou des traits de personnalité des humains. Mais c'est un mushi rare, et nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'informations sérieuses."

"Mais tu penses que si c'est celui-là, il est passé de la mère à l'enfant, et... he, peuvent-ils entrer aussi dans un animal ?"

"Je pense en effet qu'il pourrait venir du renard. Je vais essayer à nouveau de convaincre Noeru. Si cela ne marche pas, je tenterai d'utiliser la ruse, et sinon nous partirons. Toi, tu dois rentrer, et je reviendrai plus tard. Cela fait trois semaines que la mère est morte, six mois qu'elle était habitée par... quelque chose ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir attendre quatre mois qu'il se passe quelque chose. Peut-être plus s'il a raison, et que cela dépend de l'énergie qui lui reste."

* * *

Noeru se refusa encore au moindre examen.

Il mourut la nuit suivante. 

Ginko et Adashino furent réveillés par des cris à l'extérieur, ils se vêtirent en hâte et se dirigèrent rapidement vers la cabane où Noeru vivait seul.

"Une étoile est tombée." criait une femme. "Elle est tombée, et puis elle est remontée, et..."

Il y avait d'autres villageois, surtout des femmes, dans l'entrée, mais aucune n'osait s'approcher du corps noirci de Noeru, figé sur le lit comme s'il dormait encore.

Alors que Ginko pestait contre sa propre incompétence, Adashino se précipita à l'intérieur. Il effleura l'enfant du bout du doigt, espérant encore quelque chose, malgré la gravité des brûlures, mais alors le corps perdit tout forme et s'effondra en cendres, alors que se dégageait une entêtante odeur de miel.

C'était presque irréel, cette odeur qui sortait de ces restes calcinés, et Adashino sentit que la tête commençait à lui tourner.

Il heurta une ou deux personnes qui s'écartèrent promptement de son chemin et sortit en titubant.

"Pourquoi y es-tu allé ?" demanda Ginko.

"Je vais toujours voir un malade. Même quand je suis sûr de ne pas pouvoir... on n'est jamais sûr, quand on ne sait pas ce qui se passe. Il faut penser que je ne croyais pas vraiment à cette histoire de cendres..."

"Tu n'aurais pas dû." affirma le mushishi avec certitude. Et moi, j'aurais dû mieux expliquer au lieu de garder mes secrets, songeait-il.

Adashino prit le poignet de son ami et le serra plus fort qu'il n'était humainement possible "Oui, je crois que j'ai eu tort."

* * *

Puisqu'il était trop tard pour lui, ce fut Adashino qui rassembla les cendres de l'enfant, mais des regards insistants des habitants d'Hinawa lui montrèrent qu'ils n'étaient plus les bienvenus dans la suite de la cérémonie, même eux qui l'avaient si aimablement reçu la veille.

Il n'est pas bon que le médecin précède la maladie, se disait-il.

Et, allant dans le même sens mais plus doux, presque rassurant, le regard de Ginko lui disait : "Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici."

Avant qu'ils reprennent la route, le grand-père fut le seul à leur dire adieu.

"Vous allez emmener la maladie loin du village. Vous avez été touché vous-même." Ainsi, Ginko n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué les efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas casser les objets fragiles, pensa Adashino. "Je devrais vous plaindre, et vous remercier. Pourtant, j'espérais que vous sauveriez Noeru..."

Il semblait tellement désespéré qu'Adashino n'eut même pas le coeur à le détester.

Au début du trajet, lui et Ginko ne parlèrent que par monosyllabes, jusqu'à ce qu'Adashino cède à la tension qui s'était accumulée et demande : "Alors, je vais mourir ?"

"Je ne sais pas." répondit Ginko d'une voix qui ne parvenait pas à être aussi calme que d'habitude. "Ce sont bien les Mariki, ces mushi qui rendent quelqu'un plus fort, ils n'ont pas l'air différents des schémas..."

"He bien, je suppose que si je me fais tuer par un mushi, on pourra mettre mes cendres dans ma propre collection." dit Adashino d'un ton qui ne pouvait plus rester calme. "Tu sais que ça me rassurait, quand tu me racontes tes histoires, que parfois tu échoues ? Je te sentais... plus humain, peut-être, plus proche de moi, et maintenant..."

"Te rappelles-tu des élements supplémentaires ?" demanda Ginko, le front plissé par la concentration, ou peut-être par l'impuissance.

"Je me rappelle avoir senti une odeur de miel..."

A cet instant, Ginko sursauta, ou plutôt tressaillit imperceptiblement. Mais Adashino s'en rendit compte. Il regardait toujours le mushishi avec attention quand il parlait, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais. L'espoir de le voir trouver une solution, sans doute, et aussi l'espoir de le voir s'inquiéter pour lui, sans compter la conscience aiguë qu'il ne le verrait plus longtemps.

Au moins, si je meurs à cause d'un mushi, il restera avec moi jusqu'à la fin, pensa-t-il ; il n'était pas assez nerveux encore pour le dire à haute voix.

"Il y a eu une étoile qui est tombée..." murmura Ginko, mais sans vraie conviction. Il n'avait pas trouvé, finalement. "As-tu une carte du ciel ?"

"Chez moi, bien sûr."

"Nous en aurons besoin ce soir."

Dans n'importe quelles autres circonstances, Adashino se serait battu pour savoir ce qu'il avait exactement en tête.

Mais devant l'air sombre du mushishi, il avait peur de le savoir.

* * *

Il restait encore quelques instants de jour quand ils regagnèrent la maison du médecin. Ginko, sans expliquer aucun de ses gestes, le front soucieux, insista pour voir la carte du ciel et les rouleaux dont Adashino parlait sur les légendes ; il fallut en ouvrir plusieurs, trouver les bonnes histoires.

"N'est-ce pas dommage que je n'aie pas l'occasion de déménager maintenant ?" plaisanta le médecin en soulevant d'une main une énorme caisse, mais Ginko ne se laissait pas dérider.

Eh, pensa le médecin, c'est moi qui vais bientôt mourir, c'est à moi de faire cette tête ! Il pourrait se montrer un peu de compagnie agréable, au moins... Il pouvait y avoir des manières plus tristes de passer ses derniers jours que de se rappeler des vieux souvenirs autour de sa collection...

"Il devrait y avoir une étoile supplémentaire." dit Ginko froidement. "Si elle n'est pas suffisamment brillante pour qu'on puisse la repérer dans le fouillis du ciel, tant mieux. Sinon..."

Adashino se saisit de la carte avec irritation. "Sinon quoi ? Nous devrions avoir un peu de temps !"

"Ce n'est pas sûr." répondit Ginko. "Le temps qu'elles mettent à venir a bien diminué entre la première et la seconde fois, il se peut que le processus se poursuive. D'un autre côté, nous nous sommes déplacés, mais... il est impossible de savoir."

"Mais enfin, me diras-tu ce que c'est, puisque tu sembles avoir une idée ? Une étoile va descendre du ciel pour me brûler ? c'est un mushi qui fait bouger les étoiles ?"

"Tu le verras comme un nuage de lumière... tu veux vraiment le savoir ?"

"Eh bien, il me semble que c'est le minimum."

"J'ai quelque chose à faire d'abord." Ginko sortit dans le jardin, et Adashino maudit le mushishi qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire attendre pour prodiguer ses explications, même dans le cas présent. Il commença, désoeuvré, à comparer la carte du ciel qu'il tenait en main aux milliers d'étoiles déployées au-dessus de sa tête. Il y a encore trois nuits, il les observait avec Ginko, sans autre considération que la beauté de leur pâle lumière.

Il aurait pu se perdre longtemps dans des souvenirs pourtant si proches, ou même s'extasier devant la patience et la minutie du graveur, penser à n'importe quoi sauf ce qu'il cherchait, s'il n'avait pas repéré presque malgré lui une étoile supplémentaire, l'étoile, si brillante que c'en était une agression.

Cela pouvait bien être une planète, n'est-ce pas ? Mais aucune de leurs positions ne coïncidait.

Quand Ginko revint du jardin, il portait sous le bras un arbuste, ses racines encore plantées dans un bloc de terre drapé dans une toile. C'était un ginkgo assez rare qu'Adashino gardait dans son jardin, et il aurait pu protester si cela ne lui semblait pas hors de propos.

"Tu aurais pu me demander de le faire et regarder le ciel toi-même." fit-il juste remarquer. "C'est bien le moment de me faire faire les travaux physiques que je déteste depuis mon enfance, histoire que ce mushi serve à quelque chose."

"J'aurais pu." répondit laconiquement Ginko "As-tu repéré quelque chose ?"

"Oui !" Adashino fut ramené à sa situation présente, et désigna l'endroit du ciel où se trouvait le corps lumineux.

"Si tu notes ses déplacements, nous avons de bonnes chances de prévoir à quel moment il arrivera."

Adashino n'en pouvait plus de l'impression que Ginko lui cachait quelque chose, voire se moquait de lui. Ces regards de compassion l'énervaient au plus haut point, et s'il allait lui arriver quelque chose, autant savoir quoi, pas vrai ? Ou alors peut-être était-ce pire, peut-être le mushishi avait-il peur de lui ? C'était absurde. Encore que... il ignorait tout de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, et c'était justement le problème ! "Et n'oublie pas que tu as promis de révéler ce qu'ils sont exactement !"

"Ce sont des abeilles." dit calmement Ginko sans autre préambule. "Ou des guêpes, ou quelque chose du genre ; en tout cas c'est comme ça que je les vois, même si tu ne percevrais que de la lumière. Il y en a des milliers, voire des millions." 

Adashino frissonna, il lui semblait déjà entendre un bourdonnement à ses oreilles.

"Elles sont attirés par les porteurs de ce mushi, et elles les dévorent. Elles sont minuscules, donc cela peut prendre du temps, mais elles le découpent en tout petits morceaux, en començant par la peau. Elles prennent tout ce qui est bon pour en faire leur miel, en quelque sorte, ou ce qui en a l'odeur. Le premier à les respirer devient un nouveau porteur, et le cycle continue."

Ginko était à nouveau froid, solennel, et Adashino n'aimait pas l'ambiance ainsi produite, pas du tout. Outre l'idée de se faire dévorer par des guêpes invisibles, bien sûr. Il restait dans l'air une sombre attente, qu'Adashino tenta de capturer : "Tu as autre chose à me dire ?"

"Je pense que tu dois mourir." dit calmement le mushishi.

"He, je sais, tu me le répètes depuis suffisamment longtemps !"

"Je pense que tu dois mourir avant qu'elles viennent te chercher." précisa Ginko. "Ainsi, il n'y aura personne pour respirer les cendres, cette fois-ci."

"Tu ne..." Adashino tremblait.

Ginko sortit un couteau de sa manche. "Je pense que tu veux protéger ce village. Je pense que tu veux me protéger moi. Qui sait qui pourrait être touché ensuite..."

Adashino, même s'il avait passé la dernière journée à parler de sa mort, n'avait pas encore vraiment réalisé. Pour lui, c'était encore une histoire de mushi, il savait bien que cela existait, mais cela n'avait jamais encore pénétré sa réalité. Même cette force et cette rapidité qui lui étaient venues lui semblaient factices. Alors que le couteau que tenait Ginko était bien réel...

Ce n'était pas une trahison, se dit-il. Il était normal que Ginko en arrive à cette conclusion. Il aurait dû y penser lui-même, s'il avait plus réfléchi, il devait reconnaître que c'était la meilleure solution. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas croire que son ami veuille le supprimer, qu'il ne cherche pas encore un moyen, jusqu'à la dernière seconde !

"Tu trouveras peut-être quelque chose..." balbutia-t-il.

Ginko lui montra l'étoile mouvante ; même à l'oeil nu, on pouvait la voir se rapprocher.

Je vais mourir, pensa Adashino, je ne veux pas, c'est une raison trop stupide, c'est impossible, et pourtant, je ne vais pas l'empêcher, parce qu'il a raison et parce que je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

Il se mit à trembler, à réaliser tout ce qu'il ne ferait plus jamais ; puis il n'en eut même plus le loisir, parce que Ginko avait levé le couteau, et il attendit la douleur, il se demanda si ce serait moins terrible que les guêpes, et si sa nouvelle force ne rendrait pas son agonie plus longue encore...

Alors il sentit la force quitter ses mains, son corps, en même temps qu'il s'attendait à mourir ; il lui sembla voir une fumée noire, très floue, sortir de lui, mais c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas voir les mushi, et il échoua d'ailleurs à la suivre du regard.

"Que... que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-il.

"Il est parti." La voix de Ginko avait retrouvé son ton habituel, qui ne contenait pas de vraie chaleur, mais la complicité, l'amitié, ce dont il avait atrocement besoin, et qui le rassurait bien plus que les mots du mushishi. "Je m'étais protégé d'un voile qui les fait fuir. Il est dans l'arbre, maintenant."

Adashino oberva l'arbuste qui avait presque le même nom que son ami. "Et alors ?"

"Nous allons l'enterrer. Pour que le cycle s'arrête. Je ne t'ai pas raconté _que_ des histoires, et les guêpes ne traverseront pas le sol." 

Adashino suivit son ami, se sentant miraculé, et le poids de la bêche qui abimait ses mains lui sembla délicieux.

* * *

"Personne n'avait jamais fait d'études sur comment se débarrasser de ce mushi, parce que personne n'en a jamais eu envie, tout simplement. J'ai relu les différentes légendes, qui liaient cette force à l'héroïsme, et je me suis dit qu'il disparaitrait peut-être si tu avais trop peur. C'était à tenter. Il fallait lui donner une autre cible ; cette espèce d'arbre est suffisamment vivace pour l'attirer."

"Il faut croire que oui... et ces guêpes, alors, c'était vrai ?"

"Ca m'est revenu quand tu m'as parlé de miel. Ce sont aussi des mushi qui s'attachent aux caractéristiques humaines, on les appelle Zenryobachi ; elles repèrent les personnes dont l'énergie vitale est particulièrement forte, et elles s'y fixent..."

"Et elles les tuent ?"

"Non, elles se contentent de décomposer leurs vêtements, pour être en contact avec leur aura et s'en nourrir ; la personne apparaît baignée d'une douce lumière et d'une odeur de miel. Mais dans le cas des Mariki, l'énergie ne vient pas directement du porteur, alors elles dévorent son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que le mushi."

Adashino frissonna. "Et c'est donc ce qui aurait pu m'arriver..."

Ginko tira sur sa cigarette. "Il est ironique que deux mushi considérés comme inoffensifs, voire utiles, arrivent ensemble à un résultat si inquiétant. Il faudra que j'expose le cas."

"Et la façon de le résoudre." ajouta Adashino, qui ne perdait pas une occasion de faire remarquer qu'il était encore en vie, comme si cela allait rendre la chose encore plus réelle et plus belle.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une solution si fiable que ça." dit Ginko. "Tu aurais pu m'attaquer en retour, pour ne pas te faire tuer."

"Idiot." répondit Adashino sans réfléchir. Mais il avait compris, au fond. Cette méthode ne devrait pas marcher, normalement, parce que... "Tu le sais, donc, que je tiens à toi plus que je devrais ?"

C'était probablement un jour pour dire ce genre de choses, le jour où on avait failli mourir.

"Ca a sauvé ta vie." répondit Ginko.

"En effet." Adashino eut un mince sourire. "Je devrais m'en contenter, pas vrai ?"

"Et peut-être la mienne, aussi." continua le mushishi.

"Oui, ça devrait être assez." Adashino estima que si Ginko savait ce qu'il voulait dire - ce que signifiait exactement le fait qu'il n'ait pas pris femme parmi les jeunes filles du village, et les différentes façons qu'il avait de ne pas être comme tout le monde - eh bien, tant mieux. Dans tous les cas cela ne valait pas la peine de l'embarrasser avec des explications plus précises. Il n'avait rien de plus à y gagner.

Et Ginko avait raison, il devait déjà considérer ça comme suffisant.

"Je vais partir." dit Ginko.

"Je sais. Tu devais déjà partir avant. Au moins, j'aurai profité de ta compagnie quelques jours de plus..." Adashino sentait que sa gaieté sonnait faux, et pour se rassurer il ne put s'empêcher de demander : "Mais tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas ?", espérant de toutes ses forces que son semi-aveu n'allait pas rendre les visites de Ginko plus rares.

Ginko hocha la tête. "Ici est un des endroits où j'aurais parfois envie de rester plus longtemps, si je pouvais."

Adashino ne pouvait espérer plus. Aussi, il ne répondit pas, pour profiter de ces mots le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

Dans le jardin d'Adashino, il y a un petit coin de terre où les plantes poussent particulièrement vigoureusement.

Adashino y a semé des herbes médicinales. Elles n'ont jamais été aussi efficaces.

Pourtant, il hésite toujours à en donner plusieurs fois à une même personne.

Un jour, quand Ginko reviendra, il lui demandera jusqu'à quel point il peut les utiliser, sans que les mushi-abeilles reviennent.

En attendant, il se plait à les observer du coin de l'oeil, se disant qu'il a des mushi dans son jardin, un peu apeuré, doucement excité.

Ce n'est pas que sa passion pour les mushi a diminué à cause de cette aventure malheureuse, ni qu'elle ait été érodée par le temps. Et pourtant, ces plantes lui rappellent chaque jour qu'il n'aime pas tout à fait autant les mushi que les mushishi qui lui rapporte légendes et souvenirs.


End file.
